1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having a latch and a connector position assurance member.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,279 B2 discloses an electrical connector with a connector position assurance (CPA) member. The connector has a housing with a deflectably latch. The latch has a rear finger contact section, a front cantilevered arm, and is adapted to pivot on the housing at a connection section. The CPA member is adapted to slide along the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,052 B2 discloses another type of CPA device.
There is a desire to reduce the overall size of electrical connectors which have a mating connector latch and CPA member. There is also a desire to provide a more ergonomic actuation surface on a CPA member without increasing the size of an electrical connector.